And in This Labyrinth
by AerynQ
Summary: I wrote this almost two years ago, and just found it recently. My first POTO fic. Christine has given birth to a deformed child, and Erik has returned. If you hate Raoul, you probably won't enjoy this fic much.


And in This Labyrinth...  
  
  
Author's note: This story is based on the book The Phantom Of The Opera by Gaston Leroux; all general disclaimers apply. The story takes place approximately a year after the book's end.   
  
A light wind tasseled Christine's reddish blond air. It was a clear, warm summer night and Raoul stood close by her on the porch of the house that they shared. Why then, she wondered, did she feel so frightened? The answer came to her almost immediately, she had spent a summer night like this one with Raoul before, and it had set off a chain events that the very thought of made her shiver.  
  
Raoul, noticing his wife's slight tremor wordlessly draped his jacket across her small shoulders. In her arms she held a baby with cerulean blue eyes that matched her own and... a deaths head face. A face that matched Eric's.  
  
"We should go inside now Christine, it's getting late," Raoul said quietly. Christine followed him into their house with out a word. She had barely spoken since the child had been born and that worried Raoul. She sat down next to him on their soft black couch holding the baby close to her. She had named the child Rose, after he grandmother, she had told Raoul.  
  
"Christine," he started, for the first time daring to ask the question he had wanted to since Rose had been born a little under two week before, "did you and Erik ever..." he broke off seeing the stricken expression on her face. Maybe he didn't want to know. Christine knew what he had planed to say though and began to speak, never looking him in the eye.  
  
"I thought it was a dream Raoul," she whispered brokenly. "I was sleeping and..." she broke off unable to finish the sentence, "I didn't want to but he made me."  
  
"Shh" Raoul whispered tenderly, wishing more than ever that he had not asked his question. He could feel rage for Eric building with in him, as it never had before. Christine was crying.  
  
"Please don't hate me Raoul," she whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
" No Christine" he replied, gently taking the deformed baby from he trembling arms. He deposited the child in a nearby cradle and took Christine in his arms. "I love you" he assured her. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" He said despite knowing that the Phantom Of The Opera was already dead.   
  
"Raoul don't!" Christine exclaimed suddenly alarmed.  
  
"What?" Raoul asked perplexed. Christine tore herself from his arms violently and ran from the room, taking Rose with her.  
  
  
Christine Daae placed Rose gently in her cradle and collapsed onto the bed she and Raoul shared, sobbing and terrified. Something told her that Eric was not dead, despite the fact that she had buried him herself. She was afraid of what Raoul would do to him if he ever found him but she was more frightened of what Eric could do to Raoul. Eric was a dangerous man, that she had witnessed first hand. He was an expert in the art of killing.   
  
Her mind filled once again with the terrible things she had seen so long ago. The house across the lake under the opera, Joseph Buquet's garroted body, Eric's face when she first unmasked him. She imagined him dragging her back underground and forcing her to turn either the grasshopper or the wretched scorpion.   
  
In the back of he mind she was dimly aware of Raoul moving towards her. She made no move to resist him as he gathered her trembling in his protecting embrace.  
  
"Christine, Christine," he murmured soothingly, his face pressed against her thick hair.  
"I thought I had escaped him Raoul," She whispered her tears slowing. "That will never happen will it? He'll always find me."  
  
"Christine, don't talk like that, Eric's dead." Raoul insisted trying to reassure her. She only shook her head, not believing him. Eric was alive, she could feel his burning eyes upon her even now.   
  
"I'm so tired" she murmured beginning to relax in Raoul's embrace.  
  
"Then sleep Christine," he replied releasing his hold on her. She got up and walked around the room systematically turning each mirror so that it faced the wall and the sat back down next to him on the bed. Raoul watched her quizzically but chose not to comment.   
  
"Now he can't come in through the mirror," Christine explained. Raoul simply nodded and watched her change into her nightgown, still looking somewhat frightened. Raoul did the same, changing into his own nigh clothes. They crawled into bed Raoul pulling Christine close to him, and they slept.  
  
  
Raoul and Christine sat together eating their breakfast. Although Christine outwardly seemed calmer the terror not yet left her eyes. There was a knock on the door and Christine jumped betraying her nervousness. She got up and opened the door reestablishing her tranquil veneer.  
  
"Meg!" Christine exclaimed happily. Standing in the door way was a girl small girl, about sixteen now, with dark eyes and shiny raven black hair tied back prettily in a long braid. The two women embraced and Christine led her friend into the kitchen.  
  
"Well if it isn't little Meg Giry," Raoul said smiling warmly.  
  
"It's nice to see you again M. De Chagny," Meg replied politely. She turned to Christine, "My mother asked me to give this to you," she said proffering a note. Christine opened it and her went pale almost immediately.  
  
"Christine what is it?" asked Raoul concerned. Absently she handed him the letter.  
  
Dear Christine Daae,  
Come to my house below the Opera and bring Rose. Leave your lover at home. Christine, I need to see you!  
Your angel of music  
Eric  
  
Raoul rounded on Meg furiously, "Is this your idea of a joke!" he demanded.  
  
"I-I don't rightly know monsieur," Meg stammered frightened by his rage, "My mother just gave it to me and told me to give it to Christine."  
  
"Don't be angry with her Raoul," Christine added, "she didn't write the note."  
  
"Than who did Christine? Eric's dead."  
  
"Raoul this is his hand writing."   
  
"I really must leave now," Meg interrupted. "It was good seeing you both again." With that she turned to leave.  
  
"Meg," Christine called after her, "have a safe journey home; I dare say I'll be seeing you again soon."  
  
"Goodbye Christine."  
  
  
  
"Christine..."   
  
"Raoul I have to go" Christine said frantically, "If I don't he'll come and get me, and he wont let me go"  
  
"No, no, I wont let him have you again! Not ever!" Raoul exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I wish..." She broke off shaking her head in despair.   
  
"Christine, what do you wish?"  
  
"I don't want to go back," she said softly.  
  
"You don't have to go back, I've already told you that!" his fingers moved to stroke her tear moistened cheek, "We will fly!"  
  
"No, I can't do that to Eric..."  
  
"Christine, he raped you!" Christine looked at him, as though stunned that he would bring that up.  
  
"Raoul I..."  
  
"No, you're not going to him. I can't bare the thought of him hurting you again Christine."  
  
"He wont hurt me," she said shakily, disbelieving. For a moment they were both silent staring at each other then suddenly Christine spoke, "Why is this happening Raoul?" She demanded and then collapsed against his chest sobbing. He stroked her hair and let her cry.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, I promise Christine." He murmured as she started to calm down.   
  
"I want him to see his daughter. Maybe that's all he wants, I can't deny him that."   
Raoul sighed not loosening his grip on Christine "Is there no way I can make you stay?"  
"I wont leave with out your blessing Raoul, you know that. I need you to let me do this."  
  
"If you're not back in a week I'm going to come get you," he said finally, "and if he hurts you in any way I will kill him."  
  
"Christine! Christine!" Meg and little Jammes came running out to greet her. She enveloped them both in a collective hug.  
  
"It's really been to long" she said a smile spreading across her face despite her fear of Eric.  
  
"Is that your baby Christine?" asked little Jammes peering curiously at the small bundle Christine held in her arms. Christine nodded nervously.  
  
"Can we see it?" inquired Meg.  
  
"You mustn't scream." Christine cautioned.   
  
"Oh no, we wont!" The ballet girls chorused eagerly. Carefully Christine uncovered the baby's face. The two girls went pale and Jammes looked as if she were about to faint but neither screamed.  
  
"You had a baby with the opera ghost!" Meg exclaimed.  
  
"I wont deny it."  
  
"But you...him...Christine why?" stammered little Jammes beginning to regain equilibrium.  
  
"He raped me." She looked to the ground, it had been easier to admit since talking to Raoul but she still didn't like to think about what had happened.  
  
"Christine...I" Jammes started broke her off  
  
"We should go in. I haven't seen Madam Giry in ages" she said with a smile.  
  
"Lucky you!" Remarked Jammes returning the smile.   
  
"Hey that's my Mother!" Exclaimed Meg with false anger.  
  
"Well I shant keep her waiting. Common" With that the three young women ran towards the Paris Opera house, laughing and talking about everything, except of course the dreaded opera ghost.   
  
  
Christine knew that the dread task was at last upon her. She had eaten and talked with her old friends- Sorrili had commented that she was lucky to have married a De Chagny male, not with out an ounce of bitterness. She had lost Raoul's brother to the opera ghost- but now it was time to visit Eric. She walked quickly down the stairs that she knew let to the cellar of the opera, shivering despite the fact that it was a warm night. As she moved the darkness seemed to thicken around her surreally and the furnace growled at her and Rose like a hungry beast. The women couldn't help but feel that she was walking slowly into the depths of hell.  
  
"Christine" Christine jumped at the sound of Eric's and looked about her in a frenzy but saw no speaker.  
  
"Eric? Eric where are you?" She called trying not to betray her terror. Suddenly Eric was in front of her, unmasked and horrifying. She stood not knowing what to do or say, whether to be overjoyed to see her angel, or furious for what he did to her. He then opened the his mouth to sing, and immediately all fear and anger was vanished from her mind and she could do nothing but join in his song, her body quivering with ecstasy at each note.   
  
"I see you remember your angel of music" Eric said and took her hand in his own cold flesh and began to lead to his underground home, not saying a word or looking at her. Christine desperately wanted to wretch herself from the monster's grip, but as always found herself unable to resist him. At last they reached the lake and Eric pulled the frightened women into his canoe.   
  
"How is your lover faring" He sneered fiercely awakening Rose. The baby began to wail, her voice beautiful even in her distress. "Let me see the child." He demanded reaching out to take the baby from Christine's arms. With a little squeak of alarm she scrambled away from his hand almost capsizing the boat. Eric seemed soften seeing Christine's terror and when he spoke again his voice was gentle. "Have I frightened you Christine? I'm so sorry," he took a mask from his pocket covering his face, "Is this better?" He received no answer, "Christine, you know I would never hurt you..."  
  
"You raped me," she stated calmly.   
  
"Christine, let me see Rose," he said once again reaching for the baby. Christine allowed him to take her. He lifted the blanket away from the babies face and studied it carefully, "I was hoping she would be beautiful like you," he whispered with true agony in his beautiful voice. The rest of the ride with spent in silence.  
  
  
Christine followed Eric into house, which she had grown to know to well. The furnisher was exactly as it had been, the unusually mundane flowers still contrasting starkly with the grandeur of the room.  
  
"How is it," Christine said breaking the silence, "that you are alive when I clearly recall burying you myself?"  
  
"Ah, Christine, it would only frighten you to know," he replied enigmatically. She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I want to know"  
  
"You wanted to know what was behind my mask, were you happy when you found out?" Christine shook her head mutely. "Do not ask me that question again"   
  
"Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"I want to keep my daughter"  
  
"No you can't have her!" She screamed aghast.  
  
"Then you will stay here with me, either way she is mine," he told her assuredly.  
"If I'm not home in a week Raoul will come and get me."  
  
"And I will kill him; Christine, you know I am quite capable of that."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
